


Storybrooke Marblelympics

by Kelyon, wayamy27narf



Category: Jelle's Marble Runs, Marblelympics, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Sports, Crack, F/M, Marblelympics - Freeform, They're all marbles you guys, marble competiions, marble racing, watch the videos you'll ship marbles too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelyon/pseuds/Kelyon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayamy27narf/pseuds/wayamy27narf
Summary: Competition is fierce at the Storybrooke Marblelympics. Many teams are competing for Silver and Bronze, but the most important question is: Who will go home with the Gold?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jelle's Marble Runs is a Youtube channel that showcases marbles racing in different ways. It cumulates in the yearly Marblelympics and in our opinion it's more entertaining than the Super Bowl. The marbles are vaugely anthropomorphized, and if it's even slightly humanish, Rumbellers are gonna Rumbelle it. 
> 
> We're not sorry. At all.  
>  Watch the series here.   
> Seriously, it's awesome, heartbreaking and soooo thrilling. I mean, c'mon, the commentator marble is named Rick O'Shea!

MARBLELYMPICS COME TO STORYBROOKE

by Sydney Glass-Marble

Storybrook Mirror

The spirit of the 2019 Marblelympics has come to Storybrooke. Dedicated fans of marble competitions have long awaited the official return of the sport. In some of our citizens that longing has come out in the form of a charity competition, the proceeds of which support Dr. Hopper’s Commision on Mental Wellness.

Sixteen teams of four marbles each competed in eleven events over the course of a three-day tournament. Medals were awarded in gold, silver and bronze in individual events and overall. Due to its highly hazardous nature, the Fidget Spinner Collison event was not featured in the Storybrooke Marblelympics.  

After a dignified display of opening ceremonies, Dr. Hopper lit the Marblelymic Flame in the window of the Storybrooke clock tower. The flame will burn continuously throughout the three-day event.

Competition began with the Long Jump, where the The Mr. Gold’s Team team dominated. (All team names will be represented as they are legally registered on the Marblelympics roster.) Longtime Marblelympics fans may recall that the The Mr. Gold’s Team team were at one point internationally-recognized racers. They competed in the International Marblelympics under the team name “The Dark Ones.” Though long in retirement, the The Mr. Gold’s Team team clearly still has an edge even over much younger players.

Because Long Jump is an individual event, marbles representing their teams were responsible for the wins. Crocodile of the The Mr. Gold’s Team team, placed in first. Yellow Bug of the the EMMAculate team had a good showing in second. The lovely Forbidden Fruit of the ever-talented Regal Reds won the bronze medal.

The second event, Block Pushing, became the defining moment for the Storybrooke Marblelympics as a whole. In one of several head-to-head runs, a member of the newcomer team Blue Belles accidentally jumped the track on the descent. The marble, designated Race-y Lacey, collided bodily with one of the The Mr. Gold’s Team team marbles. Race-y Lacey left the rest of the Blue Belles to push forward on the The Mr. Gold’s Team team’s block. This disqualified the Blue Belles from the event, per International Marblelympics Committee bylaws but did not affect the The Mr. Gold’s Team team’s standings. The Blue Belles were also penalized for injuring a member of the The Mr. Gold’s Team team. Upon collision, Race-y Lacey knocked into the marble known as Beast and caused a sizeable chip in his surface. The injured marble has been removed from competition and a substitute, Dagger Dash, was used as an alternate for all further events.

The Blue Belles as a whole were apologetic. Rival team the Green Meanies called for their removal from future competition, but the usually vitrollic The Mr. Gold’s Team team intervened. In uncharacteristic generosity, the The Mr. Gold’s Team team insisted that no disciplinary action be taken against the Blue Belles. They were quoted as saying, “It’s just a teammate.” Marblelympic officials were inclined to agree and all teams played the rest of the events without incident.

Perhaps because of the harrowing nature of what fans are calling “The Chippening,” the previously dominant the The Mr. Gold’s Team team laid back in the next event. The 5-Meter Sprint was won by Thorny of the Black Dragons, with the Little Red of the Hoodwinx team and RDWRIOR of the SpeedySpots taking silver and bronze.

At the end of Day 1, the The Mr. Gold’s Team team and EMMAculate led the way with a tie for first with 41 points each. Second place was also a tie of 40 points between Hoodwinx and Regal Reds while Charming Chargers rounded out third place with 35 points.,

The second day’s first event, Funnel Spinning, started with a bang. In this test of endurance, marbles must maintain a spinning motion through a series of thirteen descending funnels. The last marble to remain spinning, the one with the longest time, is the winner. Several marbles dropped through quickly. Representatives from the Tentacools, the Charming Chargers and the EMMAculate team were all ousted in less than two minutes.

Marble Avonlea Athlete of the Blue Belles team distinguished herself early on. She stayed up in funnel one while the majority of marbles had already dropped down to funnels three or four. The appropriately named Spinner of the The Mr. Gold’s Team team stayed the longest in a single funnel. He remained in funnel five for almost thirty seconds before the incoming Avonlea Athlete dropped from funnel four and knocked them both down almost immediately into funnel six. When Avonlea Athlete dropped into funnel ten with marble Bacon of the Naughty Hams, Spinner seemingly intentionally dropped himself down a funnel to knock Bacon away and maintain his spin with Avonlea Athlete. It was an unprecedented move in Marblelympics history.  

After that the Naughty Hams were more or less out of competition. While the 4th and 3rd place winners Swimfast (MerMarbles) and Apple Jacked (Regal Reds) dropped through the remaining funnels, the Blue Belles and the The Mr. Gold’s Team team maintained their lead in funnel thirteen, spinning around each other, neither marble letting the other drop. It was an intense moment, but it didn’t last and Spinner was the first to break. Avonlea Athlete fell through the funnel seconds after him. In this competition, the Blue Belles won the gold.

But the The Mr. Gold’s Team team was undeterred by their silver setback. In the hurdle event, the marble known as Weaver jumped his way to victory. The Regal Red marble Step-Mother grabbed the silver. Wolfy of the Hoodwinx team ran away with the bronze.

In the Relay Race, the Operation H.E.N.R.Y. team won the first place medal. There was remarkable cooperation between the marbles on that team with Operation S.O.N., Operation W.R.I.T.E.R., Operation W.I.N. and Operation O.P.E.R.A.T.I.O.N. all contributing equally to the victory. The Hoodwinx and the Charming Chargers came in second and third.

On the third and final day of competition, a new challenger came to the forefront. The Green Meanies team had been trailing behind the others. But on this last day they seemed to realize they had to step up their game to prove that they were worth the notice they tend to demand of people. Members of the Green Meanies team were spotted by the medal display cases. According to reports, they were heard whispering “I’ll get you, my pretty” to the first place medals.

So it’s not surprising that Wicked of the Green Meanies team placed third in Archery, the team’s first medal. They were behind the victorious MaryMerry of the Snowy Rollers team. Silver place went to The Savior of the EMMAculate team.

In the next event, the High Jump, the The Mr. Gold’s Team team’s Dagger Dash lunged into victory. Sorceress of the Black Dragons scored a close second and the EMMAculate’s Red Jacket placed bronze. The Green Meanies were reduced to 13th place, a dramatic fall from their previous heights, though they still fared better than the last place Tentacools (represented by marble Vanessa) or even the 15th place contenders, the Blue Menace team (ShadyBloo).

The Green Meanies got their first silver in the Steeplechase event. The EMMAculate team placed gold and the Charming Chargers snagged the bronze.

Notably, this is the only event where the The Mr. Gold’s Team team did not finish. Only two of the minimum three marbles crossed the finish line at this event. Two of the The Mr. Gold’s Team team’s four marbles (Crocodile and Weaver) both became distracted during the event and tripped over the hurdles. Team members refused to comment on what caused this distraction, though some observers have mentioned the proximity of the racetrack to the Blue Belles’ training area. The female marble athletes were reportedly stretching in preparation for competition.

The rabid fanbase of the Guyliner Gliders had long been hoping that the team would do something to distinguish themselves instead of just, well, gliding along on charisma alone. Fans pinned their hopes on the Underwater Race to earn their beloved team some glory. But they were sorely disappointed. For all that the Guyliner Gliders are a seafaring lot, marble athlete Handy ended the race in the middle of the pack at 9th place.

In a predictable turn, C. Shells of the MerMarbles swum home with gold in the Underwater Race. The equally aquatic Tentacools (represented by Sea Witch) took the bronze. The silver winner was an upset, with Just Kelly of the Green Meanies scoring second place. Turns out water isn’t as much of a hazard to the Green Meanies as some had been lead to believe.   

The final event of the Storybrooke Marblelympics was the long-distance Sand Race. Competition was fierce as everyone tried to score the last few points. Before the race, the Regal Reds were in the lead, eeking out a tiny margin over the The Mr. Gold’s Team team. Those were the teams to beat, and everyone put forth their all.

BadWitch of the Green Meanies took an early lead. The team’s lackluster performances in the first two days meant that they would have to place in this last competition to win the overall medals they wanted so badly. A rivalry quickly sprang up between BadWitch and the Regal Reds’ Evil Queen. The two marbles traded the lead back and forth, each taking from the other with vicious side-swipes. The strategy for both teams seemed to be to get the other up against the sand wall and thereby slow them down. It was a risky tactic that ultimately did not pay off. The Reds and Greens ended up fighting over silver and bronze. While they were squabbling, the The Mr. Gold’s Team team outpaced them both, easing over the finish line with time to spare.

In a fun twist, the top three in the sand race event ended up being the top three overal Marblelympics winners. The Green Meanies got their place on the podium, but they did not seem satisfied with their bronze. They were recorded shooting dirty looks at the other champions. In contrast, the Regal Reds accepted their silver medals with dignity and pride. One can assume that after competing in the “real” Marblelympics, the The Mr. Gold’s Team team didn’t really count their gold medal at the Storybrooke Marblelympics as a great accomplishment. The team seemed unenthusiastic on the grandstand, until they heard the cheering from their loudest supporters, the Blue Belles.

Overall the Storybrooke Marblelympics accomplished its goal of bringing awareness to the sport, raising funds for charity, and forging connections that we hope will last longer than until the next year’s competition.  

 


	2. Team Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are all of the competing marble team photos.

 


End file.
